


Леи

by Tasselhof



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasselhof/pseuds/Tasselhof
Summary: Чин ощущает себя предателем, потому что вечная любовь, в которой клялся, давая брачный обет, сейчас не спасает — тянет на дно.Написано под впечатлением от последней серии шестого сезона под песню Ольги Арефьевой " Ночь в октябре".





	Леи

Этой ночью Стив снова здесь — в круглосуточном кафе, где они встречаются вторую неделю. С целью разбавить его, Чина, боль чашкой кофе, усталой улыбкой, молчанием — одним на двоих. Изредка разговором на нейтральную тему. Имя Малии живет на губах дребезгом рваной струны, стынет в сердце бесцветным колотым льдом. Горе, вина, тоска, пустота — вот кем стала Малия. Чин ощущает себя предателем, потому что вечная любовь, в которой клялся, давая брачный обет, сейчас не спасает — тянет на дно, вливается в горло, разъедая нутро горючей, яростной солью. Грудь, обжигая, целуют не свадебные — похоронные леи, на руках неотмытая кровь. Вместо воздуха аромат любимых женою плюмерий. Подходя к зеркалу, Чин видит в нем мертвеца.

На Гавайях нет холодных ночей, снег — пена с баллончиков, белое конфетти. Рождество — бикини и шапочки Санты. Чин, закутавшись в плед, изучает морозный узор на стекле, выдыхает пар и боится позвать, оглянуться. Она там, за спиной — или нет, в звездной выси. Льдистым светом струится по пальцам, пробирает босыми ступнями по коже, вплетает душу рисунком ломаных линий во тьму. Вынимает сердце прозрачной рукою. Чин и рад бы отдать, только, раздражая, там, позади, что-то настырно звенит, трясет звуком — требует срочно ответить. Стряхнув наваждение, он, тяжело дыша — удивляясь, что вообще еще дышит, — поднимает с кровати мобильный. Жмет негнущимся пальцем на вызов. Слышит долгожданный аромат ночных посиделок. Срывается в бег — не прочь от нее, но к нему. Он уже чувствует разницу.

Каждую ночь Чин не спит в ожиданьи звонка, несуразного — в три-то часа — «что делаешь, Чин?». Стив с ним, рядом — так долго, как надо. Верит в его, Чина, силу. Бережно держит — теплом. Экранируя от навязанных горем лживых, жестоких иллюзий. Помогая помнить ее, но живой. Возвращая задорный, насмешливый взгляд первой встречи. 

Леи рассыпаются лепестками, разлетаются — благоуханными стаями — к краю.


End file.
